Nanashi
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: What if the world of Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha were one? This is probably how it might've turned out. YYHIY crossover. HieixOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any YuYuHakusho or InuYasha characters, i just wish i owned a few. I do, however, own Emiromaru, Yoko Kurromaru/Mitsu Nyoko, Yukiko Sumi, and Sakinura.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Telepathy/Bond Talk_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Me )).

)( Prolog )(

A black and red kimino garbed figure stood infront of Enma-sama, awaiting his answer to a request she had asked of him. The figure was a youkai female, she had waist length black hair, with silvery fox ears and a tail. "And your grandfather knows of what you wish?" Enma-sama asked, looking down at her. "Yes, he wishes that i would not, but he said that everyone has a quest in their life, and that if i felt i needed to do this, then he would not stop me, even if he would not see me for some time." The figure said.

"Hmm...What you request is not an easy one. But i can do it. Have you already found where your brother is, in the Ningenkai?" He asked, looking down upon her. "Yes. He holds a human form now. And lives as they do. He does not know of me, even if we share the same father, he is decades older than i am." She replied calmly. "Then you may go, we have all of the preperations set, are you sure, that you do not wish to retain your memories up untill now?" He asked.

"I am sure. I also wish for my power to be sealed, so that in my state, i would not hurt anyone, untill i gathered the strength to weild it properly. My memories, i also wish to be sealed, untill the time when i should need them. Even if i won't understand them at the time, i will realize what they are, when i have started to regain my powers. I also wish for you to keep Tenjishi safe for me." She said, tail swaying behind her. "Then it will be done, Kurromaru-sama. And i wish you the best of luck in your quest." Enma said, smiling down at her.

"Thank you, Enma-sama, it has been a pleasure to see you again." Kurromaru said, bowing to him. "The preperations are being set, you may go now. I may call upon you, sometime during your quest." He said as she smiled up at him, her golden eyes glowing in the dim lighting of Enma-sama's chambers. "As you will, Enma-sama.." She replied, bowing once more, and making her way out of his presence to a ferry girl who awaited outside for her.

)( Ningenkai )(

Shiori (( I hope that is her name. )) paused as someone rang her doorbell, setting her two year old son, Suichi (( I hope that's the right spelling. )) in his playpen. She walked to the door, wondering who it could be at this time at night, and with such bad weather. She opened the door, looking around, seeing no one there. She was about to close the door, when she noticed a basket upon her doorstep, bending down to pick it up.

She gasped as she saw what was inside of it, it was a baby, a sleeping baby who had dark brown hair almost to her shoulders. "Oh my! Who could've left you here, you poor thing." She said, bringing the child inside and setting upon the couch. She noticed an envelope, and picked it up, looking at it as it had her name on it. Curious, she opened the letter, reading it.

'To Mrs. Minamino, i am sorry to do this to you, but i have no other choice. This child's family is no longer in the world of the living, and i did not know who to send her to. I know it is unfair of me to ask you to take this young girl, but none other would take her, and i did not wish to subject her to an orphanage. Her name, as i know, is Mitsu Nyoko..no last name. If you could find it in your heart to take this child in, then you are truely a person who loves children.' The note said, leaving no signature of who wrote it.

"You poor dear. It must be so hard, for someone so young to lose their family. Mitsu, that's such a lovely name. What do you think Suichi, would you like a little sister?" She said, looking over at the red haired child that stood in his playpen, arms out at his mother and smiling. "Well, i guess that's that. You're here to stay, Mitsu." Shiori said, gently lifting the child out of the basket.

)( Five Years Later )(

Mitsu tossed and turned in her bed, her small form curled up in a ball as she grasped her blanket tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. She woke up with a cry, sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself, sniffling. She moved her covers away, grabbing at a small plush doll like figure before she silently padded from her room to her older brother's.

"Suichi...I had a bad dream..Can i sleep with you?" She asked softly as he looked sleepily up at her. "Yeah, Imouto, come on, i'll protect you from the bad dreams." He said, pulling open his blankets as she crawled into the bed with him, curling up next to him. "What was it about?" He asked, running a hand along her hair in a comforting manner. "People fighting. Two people fighting." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What were they fighting about?" He asked, settling his chin atop her head. "I don't know, they spoke in a weird language. One had green-blue hair, and she had pointy ears, kinda like an elf." She said with a smile. "And the other?" He asked. "She had long dark hair, and she had silver kitsune ears and a tail, and she could make fire from her hands, like the other could make ice from hers." Mitsu said, yawning.

)( Three Years Later )(

Mitsu smiled as she waited outside the school for her older brother. Her mother homeschooled her, and she always let her run down the block to see Suichi out of school. She hummed as she sat on a swing, watching the older kids come out of the school. A small group of girls came over by her, looking at her with displeasure. "We don't know who you are. But you better stay away from our Suichi!" One of the girls said.

They had seen her the otherday with Suichi, hugging on him and kissing him on the cheek. "I can't." Mitsu said in confusion, how could she stay away from her brother? "You better, or else!" Another girl said, pushing her out of the swing. "Ow!" Mistu said, holding her knee and frowning at the older girls, what was their problem?

"Hey! Don't push her like that!" Someone said, coming up to them. It was her brother, and he looked displeased at what he had seen. "Suichi-san!" The girls said, looking at him. He ignored them, pushing past them to kneel down beside his sister. "Are you alright, Mitsu-chan?" He asked, making some of the girls scowl. "I'm ok. Just scraped my knee. Can we go home now. Okaasan said she had a surprise for us when we got back!" Mitsu said with a smile.

"Of course, Imouto. Here, let's me help you." He said, pulling out a hanky and tying it lightly around her knee, before he turn his back to her, letting her climb on his back. "Thank you, Niisan." Mitsu said with a smile, giggling as he let her piggyback. The girls stared, wondering what they had done. They had no idea that was his little sister! And now, he may never go out with one of them!

Mitsu and Suichi smiled and laughed as he carried her home, walking in the door and smelling cookies. "Yay! Cookies!" Mitsu cried as Suichi set her down, the two walking, well, Mitsu ran, into the kitchen to smile at their mother as she set a small plate of cookies on the table, and poured them glasses of milk. "Welcome back home you two." She said with a warm smile, watching as they started munching on the cookies.

)( Six Years Later )(

Mitsu couldn't sleep, she felt all hot everywhere. Was she sick? She didn't know. She kicked off her blankets, trying to cool herself off as she tried turning on a small fan she had in her room. She felt this strange urge..But for what, she didn't know. Suichi came in her room, having felt her uneasiness from his room, and sat on the edge of her bed. "So..Hot...Can't get...cool.." Mitsu said, nearly sweating.

"Imouto? Are you ok?" He asked, emerald eyes narrowing slightly in thought as he looked at her. He reached out, placing his hand upon her forehead, before bringing it back again quickly. She was burning up! "Imouto, stay right here. I'm getting Kaasan." He said, running from her room and bringing their mother. "I don't know what's wrong, Kaasan, but she's really hot, i almost felt if my hand would burn when i touched her." He said, showing his now slightly red hand.

"Oh dear. Not again." Shiori said, sighing as she sat on the edge of Mitsu's bed. "Again? Has this happened before?" He asked worriedly. "Yes, around this time last year. You were off on a school fieldtrip, and i took her to the doctors. They couldn't find anything wrong with her, and told me i should just keep her as cool as i can untill it passes. And it usually does after a few hours." She said, moving Mitsu's hair from her eyes.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to go get a cold compress." She said, walking out of the room and returning a moment later with a large bowl full of cold water, and a small washcloth. She placed the cloth in the bowl, soaking it, then squeezing the excess water from it, before she placed the cloth upon Mitsu's forehead. She seemed to calm slightly, going back to sleep once again.

It was a couple hours later, as Mitsu sat up in her bed, silently reading; her brother dozing in a chair that he had brought into her room, watching over her for their mother. She was glad that she wasn't as hot as before, she still felt a little warmth, but she knew it would soon go away, having remembered that this had happened to her once before.

She leaned over to her brother, poking him lightly. "Su-i-chi." She said with each poke, smiling. "You should get some sleep." She said as he drowsily looked at her. "You smell kinda nice..Mitsu..almost like a flower.." He said with a small yawn, stretching out. His eyes snapped open into alertness as he looked around, smiling at Mitsu. "Goodnight, Imouto." He said, hugging her and walking from her room.

He did not, however, go to his room, but slipped into the backyard, reaching into his hair and pulling out a rose. Mitsu yawned, going over to her window to close the curtains, before she saw her brother standing outside, holding a flower. She stared even harder, as what looked like some ugly demon looking thing come out of the bushes, running at her brother. She wanted to call out to him, but it might distract him, she thought, and watched as the flower transformed into a whip.

He cracked it at the demon, splitting him in half, before what was left of the demon seemed to disentigrate into thin air. The whip turned back into a rose as he turned around, freezing as he saw his sister at her window, staring at him in bewilderment. He made his way back up to her room, sitting on the chair and looking at her as she stared quietly at him.

"Can i learn how to do that?" She asked, causing him to smile. "Not really. No. My true name is Youko Kurama, or Kurama for short. I am a demon, and i came from Makai, badly injured, without a body, and my soul merged with the human Suichi, who the human woman, Shiori, was pregnant with at the time. But you must tell no one about this, alright?" He asked, looking at her with emerald eyes flecked with bits of gold.

"Don't worry. I don't care. You're still my brother. And that's all that matters. You remember, when i was little, and i would have those dreams? I understand them now, i have for quite some time now. I've even found, that i, like the one in my dream so long ago, could make fire from my hands." She said with a small grin, holding her right hand up as a ball of fire ignighted in the palm of her hand and hovered above it, before she extinguished it.

"How is this possible?" He asked, staring at her, and noticed that for once, her eyes were not reddishbrown, but a peircing ruby gaze. "I am told that i am a demon as well, only unlike you, i don't have a human host body, but i have a human form, that is my natural body, if i were human, and my true demon form, which is a fire demon/silver kitsune." She said with a smile, sliding some of her hip length hair behind an ear.

"You see..My true name, My demon name. Is Kurromaru. My mother was a fire demon, and my father a silver kitsune. Since last year, i have been training myself with my fire abilities, of course, where no one could see me." She said with a smile. "Interesting, i had no idea, Imouto. Well, i guess we have told all of our secrets. Would you like to train with me then? Maybe we CAN bring out your kitsune abilities." He said, smiling.

"Yes. Sounds like fun...Kura.." She said with a small grin. He made a face at the nickname, and then smiled. "It's settled then, Kuro." He said, giving her a nickname as well. "Since tomorrow's saturday, we can start then. We'll go into the forest, we'll tell mother where we will go." He said thoughtfully. "Why not just go with me to MY training area. Genkai-san is a wonderful teacher. And she is the one who has been helping me with my powers, but she said something about finding an apprentince. So i told her i would stay untill she found him, or her, and then go train on my own." Mitsu said with a smile.

)( Almost One Year Later/Present/Story Start )(

Mitsu nearly growled at the stupid boys following her around. She wished that she could have kept being homeschooled, but Shiori just didn't have the time anymore, and she wanted Mitsu to go and meet new people. She met enough people as she liked. Her brother, and his silent friend who would come over sometimes. 'Now there goes someone cute, that Hiei.' She thought, smirking to herself.

Silently she thought that her brother, Hiei, and the other were foolish to get caught by the spirit detectives, and she figured that SHE wouldn't have. 'No...don't go there. It COULD happen, if it happened to Kura.' She thought, biting at the end of a pen. She sighed, whirling around to glare at the boys. "If you want to keep your balls intact, i suggect you quit following me around." She growled, her eyes flashing red.

The boys, stared, wondering if her eyes had done what they thought they had done, and decided that yes, disgression was the better part of valor, and ran away. She turned a corner, looking at Kuwabara and his little gang. "Hey! Kuwabaka!" She yelled, causing them to turn and look at her, the other three guys backing away. "Don't call me that, Shorty!" He yelled back, frowning.

"Don't call ME that, or i'll kick your ass, again." She said with a smirk, she loved picking on him. "Ha! I'd like to see you try!" He said, crossing his arms and grinning. About five minutes later, his three friends were leaning down by him, trying to wake him up. "Beat down by a girl..again.." One said with a sigh. Mitsu had more important things to do anyways, like get Tenjishi.

)( The Next Day )(

Yusuke grumbled as he looked around the city. Supposively, some demon had broken into the Reikai vault..again, and had stolen something from it. 'They need better security!' Yusuke thought. They had no idea who the culprit was, and all they knew, was that they stole a demon sword that Enma-sama valued for some strange reason.

Elsewhere, Kurama sighed as he looked at his younger sister, who was practicing with a sword, a sword she had stolen from the vault of Enma. "Kuro...Why did you do it? Now Koenma will have everyone looking for you." He said, leaning against a tree. "It's MY sword. I was only taking what was mine." She replied, the blade of the sword cutting effortlessly through the trunk of a tree, causing it to fall.

"I don't think Koenma or the others will see it that way." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I specifically left it at Reikai before i took on a human form. Enma-sama knew i would take it when i felt like i needed it, he was, afterall, keeping it safe for me." She said with a shrug, resheathing the blade. "Besides, i need the practice." She said, sitting on the newly fallen tree trunk.

"Rokkasu!" She said, right hand swinging into the air as her hand glowed red, a long thin red glowing energy/fire whip emerging from just above her index and middle fingers. She moved her fingers around, the whip gliding silently through the air in random patterns untill it sliced through about three more trees, causing them too, to fall to the ground, the bark where the energy had touched black and charred.

She smiled to herself, watching as the whip receeded untill it was gone once more. "Interesting technique." Kurama said as he watched her. "Yes, isn't it? I learned it from my grandfather." She said, stretching out, before she layed back against the fallen tree's trunk, and closed her eyes, her hands behind her head as she relaxed. She wore a dark red short skirt, with a brighter red half-shirt that showed off her stomach.

Over her shirt she wore a dark blue vest, with white fuzz, or fur, around the edges of the open vest.She had a light red cloth, or cape, Kurama had no idea what it was, tied around her waist, that hid her sword. On her forearms were almost arm warmer looking things, that were the same blue as the vest, with the same white fur on the edges. She wore knee high boots of the same design, and Kurama briefly wondered where she had gotten such an outfit.

She cracked open an eye, looking up in the tree Kurama was standing under, to see Hiei. "_Afternoon, Hiei._" She thought to him with a small smirk. "You know the Detective and the Baka are looking for you, right?" Hiei asked, hopping down from the tree to stand by Kurama. "They can look all they want." Kuro said, closing her eye again.

"But did you know, that they have a tracer that is locked on the sword's demonic signature, and is following it?" Hiei asked, looking at her. "You don't say?" Kuro said calmly as Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the clearing, Yusuke looking at a compact, and then looking at her. "Hey! SHE has the sword!" Yusuke said, snapping the compact closed and taking a fighting stance.

"Short stuff has the sword?! But she's human!" Kuwabara said, staring at her in bewilderment. "Give the boys a cookie." Kuro said with a roll of her eyes, sitting back up. "Took you long enough to get here. Man you're slow." She said, stretching out. "If you want the sword, you're going to have to take it from me. But i highly doubt that you can even touch it." She said, smirking.

Kurama just sighed, running his hand through his hair again. He didn't want to fight his younger sister, and he didn't want to see her get hurt. "Kuro.." He said, walking over to her, causing her to look up at him. "Hm?" She arched a brow, wondering what he was up to. "Give me the sword. Or i'll have to take it from you." He said, holding out his hand. "You're no fun, Kura." She said, rolling her eyes and pulling the sword from her belt, stabbing it into the ground.

"Take it, if you can." She said with a smirk, flopping back over into her relaxed posistion on the trunk. "This is weird..We don't even have to fight.." Kuwabara said, walking over to the sword and grabbing it by the handle. The moment he touched it, red energy whipped up, shocking him, causing him to let go and to stare at his burned hand. "You can't take what you can't touch.." Kuro practically sang.

"Bah, you probably can't Kuwabara, but i can!" Yusuke said, grabbing the sword, and having the same thing happen to him. "Human's can't touch it." She said, yawning. She cracked an eye open, watching as Hiei tried to take it, but it did the same to him, only, not as bad, since he was a fire demon. Kurama sighed and grabbed the sword, blinking as it didn't shock him, and he pulled it from the ground. "Ok, that's REALLY weird." Kuwabara said.

After a moment or two, Kurama dropped the sword, as it started to burn his hand. "Like i said..The sword is mine. Only -I- can weild it." Kuro said, picking the sword up and replacing it on her belt. "No it's not! It's Enma-sama's! And we have to get it back before he finds out it's missing!" Kuwabara said. "Or what? Koenma'd get a hundred spankings?" Kuro said with a roll of her eyes.

She looked at her watch, pressing a button on it. "Sakinura? Can you get me a portal to Reikai from my current location?" She asked it, before a blue shimmery portal popped up. "Common you idjits." She said, walking through the portal and the others following with confusion. "Welcome back Kurromaru-sama. Will you be staying long?" A girl with long green hair to her knees wearing an outfit like Botan's, only in a purple color.

"Not today Sakinura. Are there any missions for me?" She asked, the girl walking beside her. "No, Kurromaru-sama. If there were, i would have told you. Enma-sama is expecting you in the receiving room. He would like to talk to you." She said, smiling. "Thanks Sakinura. I'm heading that way right now. Can you go and check, just incase no mission reports haven't been filed?" She asked.

"Yes, Kurromaru-sama. I'll go check right away." Sakinura said, whipping out an oar and flying off on it. "I'm REALLY confused here.." Kuwabara said, looking around. "You and me both." Yusuke said, hands in his pocket. "Welcome Kuro-sama. Enma-sama is awaiting you." A random ferry girl said, opening the door. Kuro smiled at her and walked inside, the four behind her. "Kurromaru-sama. I trust you haven't had any problems with that son of mine?" Enma said, Kuwabara almost feinting at how huge Enma was.

"Shit he's huge." Yusuke said, eyes wide. "As a matter of fact, his Detectives has some crackpot theory that Tenjishi isn't mine, and that Koenma sent them to take it from me." Kuro said, lifting the hilt of her sword into view. Enma looked at her and the sword, before looking at the four. "Hmmmm...KOENMA!" He seemed to bellow, before Koenma in his older form ran in. "Y-Yes father?!" He said, almost tripping over himself, before stopping short as he saw the other five there.

"It seems to me, that you set your Detectives against one of my own, for something that is her birthright." Enma said, frowning. "I-I d-didn't know father! I'm VERY sorry!" Koenma said, nearly shaking to peices. "This matter will not be discussed further. Kurromaru-sama, i am going to reassign you to Koenma. It seems that he needs more help than what he has." Enma said, causing Koenma's left eyebrow to twitch.

"Enma-sama. If that is your wish." Kuro said, mentally grumbling. "May i request that i keep Sakinura?" She asked, looking up at him, hands in her pockets. "Hmm...I must deliberate that request. I will send word to you when i have reached a decision. You all may leave now." He said, the six walking out of the chamber. "Great...I got DEMOTED." Kuro muttered under her breath, sighing.

"Why was my father addressing you with such respect?! He doesn't do that to anyone!" Koenma said, whirling around to stare at Kuro. "My good looks?" Kuro said with a roll of her eyes, pushing past him. "What?!" Koenma said, staring at her in confusion. "It was a joke. It's because my grandfather is one of the Makai Lords." Kuro said, sliding her hair from her eyes.

"Which one?!" Koenma asked, while Hiei and Kurama stared at her in somewhat amazement, they hadn't known THAT about her. "That..Is a secret." Kuro said with a smirk, winking and holding up a finger. Koenma fell to the floor, having thought she was going to say. "Hey, how come only you can hold that sword?" Kuwabara asked, as they made their way into Koenma's office.

"Because, my grandfather took one of his fangs and had it commisioned for me. He also had a blood seal placed upon it so that only i, or one of my decendants could use it. Of course, if the sword didn't find one of them worthy, it would do the same as it did to all of you." She said, sitting on Koenma's desk, as he sat in his chair, back in his baby form.

"Of course, if someone from blood relation were to use it, for a very good reason, it would let them, that's why Kura was able to hold it so long." Kuro said, crossing her legs and settling her arms on her knees. She sighed at their faces, rolling her eyes. "Demonically, Youko is my older half brother. We share the same father." She said in a growl, eyes darkening. "Ohhh." Kuwabara said.

"Wait! You're a demon?!" He said, looking at her. Kuro twitched and grabbed a paperweight, beaning Kuwabara upside the head with it. "Of course you MORON!" She said, eyebrow twitching. "Nice shot." Hiei said with a smirk, and Kuro just grinned. "I try." She said with a shrug before Sakinura flew into the room and landing beside Kuro, handing her a peice of paper. "Well, i guess that answers my earlier question." She said to herself.

"Allright. This here is Sakinura. She is my ferry guide, assistant, bait, and anything else that i need her to be." Kuro said with a grin as Sakinura smiled and waved. "Apparantly, Enma-sama has agreed to let Sakinura transfer with me. But in addition to the missions that i have to go on with you guys, i have my own sepperate missions that i WILL do alone. Unless i think i need help." She said, rolling her eyes as Kuwabara was going gaga over Sakinura.

"Beat it Baka." Kuro said, kicking Kuwabara away from Sakinura, who just smiled and waved at the retreating figure of Kuwabara untill he hit a wall. "Oh! Speaking of missions Kurromaru-sama. There was ONE." Sakinura said, whipping out a clipboard. "How many times do i have to tell you, call me Kuro." Kuro said, sighing as she looked at the clipboard. "At least once more, Kurromaru-sama." Sakinura said with a smile.

"Oh...GREAT...I hate these kinds of missions." Kuro said under her breath. "I'll be back in..about an hour, two at the most." Kuro said, looking back over at Koenma. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Koenma asked as Kuro took a seat on Sakinura's oar behind her and the two flew off. "Hey, they left the clipboard here." Kuwabara said as he grabbed it and looked at it, before Kurama stole it from him, reading it over, his eyes narrowing.

Hiei stole the clipboard after Kurama was finished reading it, and his eyes narrowed a fraction as he silently cursed. "We're going after her Hiei." Kurama said, looking at Hiei nodded, the two running out of the room. "I wish it wasn't in some funky writing.." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke tried to make heads or tails of the paper.

By the time Hiei and Kurama had found Botan, and gotten her to portal them to Makai, near the destination they were going, it had already been about thirty minutes. They paused on a cliff, watching as dark red energy exploded into the air above the camp that they were headed to. The energy split apart and rained back down on the area, dark red tendrils reaching out and grabbing small floating orbs and bringing them back down, to who knew what.

It took them another minute or two to get to the area, and froze as they looked around. Dead demons littered the area, bathing the field in multi-colored blood. They watched as Kuro, holding up a large bladed sword that was glowing a bright red, the red tendrils getting the last bit of souls, as that was what the glowing orbs were, and sucking it into the blade. It pulsed a moment, before the blade seemed to shrink down to normal, and the red glow faded.

Kuro sheathed her sword, glancing over at them and almost sighing. "I didn't need any help." She said, walking over to them, Sakinura floating around on her oar. "It's time to head back to Reikai, you two coming?" She asked as Sakinura happily provided a portal for them, the four walking through it and emerging back at Reikai. "Well, i have my rounds to go do, Kurromaru-sama. Just call me if you need anything!" She said with a giggle.

Kuro sighed as she started walking down a hall, Hiei following her. Kurama just shook his head, wondering where she was going, but thought it best to go report to Koenma what he had seen, Hiei would be with her, so they wouldn't get into any trouble..He hoped. "Hn...Onna. Where are you going?" Hiei finally asked after about five minutes of walking. "To go get these souls processed for judgement." Kuro said with a shrug.

"Youre bleeding." He stated, looking at her right hand. "I know." Was her reply, as she lifted her hand up, momentarily licking the blood from her hand. "What happened?" He asked as they got to where they were going, Kuro sliding her sword from it's sheath, and sliding it into a slot in a wall. She did something, and the blade glowed red once more, Kuro holding it there for a minute or two, before pulling it back out, and resheathing it.

"I cut myself. It's one of the techniques for my sword." Kuro said, walking next to Hiei. "I need to find Sakinura again though..I forgot to have her heal it for me." She muttered, looking at her still bleeding hand. "Let me see." Hiei said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her hand open, looking at the small cut there. After a moment, he brought her hand up to his mouth, licking the wound for a moment. "H-Hiei! What're you doing?!" Kuro asked, face turning a slight red.

Hiei just glanced at her before spitting the blood from his mouth. "I'm part Koorime, i probably have better healing than you do." He said, as the cut stopped bleeding and slowly sealed up after a minute or two, leaving a slight scar there. "Oh. Well, at least TELL me what you're going to do, before you do it, will you?" She said, grumbling as she stuck her hands in her pockets, walking side by side with Hiei back to the brat's office.

"I'll think about it." He said as they entered the room, everyone else looking at the two. "Think about what?" Kuwabara asked, stupidly, thought Kuro. "Well, not like it's any of your business, but he was answering my proposal to run away, find some dark desolate place, and screw." Kuro said with a roll of her eyes, causing Hiei to smirk slightly at the idea, and Kurama to stare at her and Hiei.

Kuwabara made a disgusted face, and Yusuke grinned pervertedly. "Really?" He asked, snickering. "No, but it was a nice thought." Kuro said, leaning up against a wall, looking around with disinterest before she pulled out a small vial of nail polish, and began to paint her nails a dark sparkly red color, Kurama just sighing at his younger sister.

)( Chapter End )(

Here goes the first chapter of one of my YuYu Hakusho fanfics. This one is based more or less loosely along various rp with some friends of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any YuYuHakusho or InuYasha characters, i just wish i owned a few. I do, however, own Emiromaru, Yoko Kurromaru/Mitsu Nyoko, Yukiko Sumi, and Sakinura.

Just so you know, there will be mentions of sexual assault in this chapter. You were warned.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Telepathy/Bond Talk_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Me )).

)( Last Time )(

"I'll think about it." He said as they entered the room, everyone else looking at the two. "Think about what?" Kuwabara asked, stupidly, thought Kuro. "Well, not like it's any of your business, but he was answering my proposal to run away, find some dark desolate place, and screw." Kuro said with a roll of her eyes, causing Hiei to smirk slightly at the idea, and Kurama to stare at her and Hiei.

Kuwabara made a disgusted face, and Yusuke grinned pervertedly. "Really?" He asked, snickering. "No, but it was a nice thought." Kuro said, leaning up against a wall, looking around with disinterest before she pulled out a small vial of nail polish, and began to paint her nails a dark sparkly red color, Kurama just sighing at his younger sister.

)( Chapter Start )(

"So how'd you end up in this gig?" Yusuke asked, looking at her. "A little bit of recruitment, and a little bit of volunteering. Enma-sama and i had an agreement from the very beginning..Which was a lot longer than you have been a Spirit Detective." Kuro said as she finished her nails, blowing on them a moment as she wished they'd hurry up and dry.

"That's it? I NEVER would've volunteered for any of this." Yusuke said, watching her. "That's the differance between you and me. Now, if you don't mind, i have a date to attend to." Mitsu said, putting away the polish and moving away from the wall. "A date? I wasn't aware you had approved any of your 'fans' for that." Kurama said, watching her. "I didn't." was all she said as she left.

They later found her at Genkai's, sitting and chatting with the old woman, and Yukina. "I wish that dimwit was as adept as you are." Genkai was saying as they walked in, Yusuke grumbling. "Back for more training?" Genkai asked, Yusuke nodding. "Good, because you're going to need it for what you're going to go through." She said, standing up and walking outside, the others following.

)( Meanwhile, In Makai )(

A dark sea-green haired demoness was fighting a band of rogues, theives, bandits, and everything in between. "Go away will you?!" She yelled at them, red-violet eyes narrowed as she hurtled shards of deadly ice at them. She had killed most of them, and she was already tired, she was so far away from her home, the Koorime island, and the warmth was taking a toll.

Not to mention the various cuts and wounds she had received in her fight with the annoying, yet surprisingly strong band of demons. She got slammed against a tree, and huffed a moment for breath, her vision getting dim, not to mention blurred by her own blood.

Before she passed out, she breifly glanced two new demons, and heard one say "Why don't you try picking on us?" When she next woke up, it was much cooler where she was at, and she heard a few voices in a nearby room. "Aww..Common! S'not like she'll cause any trouble! Besides, she can fight from what Touya and Ey' saw." Was Jin's voice.

"Fine! She may stay, if she wishes it. But Jin, Touya, if she causes trouble, you both will be responsible for her." Another voice said, one she didn't know. She blinked a moment, sitting up, and glancing at the various bandages on her form. At least she still had her clothes on.

She shrugged off the blanket that was on her, her legs folded under her as she looked around. She looked to the door as it slid open, blinking at the two men that came in, one shivering at the cold, and the other not seeming to notice it. "I assumed you were also an Ice demon, if you're wondering where you're at, it's my room." The one with blue and green hair said.

"In a way, yes. I prefer the cold to the heat." She said, tucking a lock of sea green hair behind a pointed ear, one of them must have let her hair loose, and now it hung to her waist in a wavy cascade. "I thought as such, seeing as, even when over heated, which is why you passed out, your body temperature is much cooler than other demon's." He said.

"It's that obvious ne? Well, i've been away from home probably a month or two, i'm searching for someone who is like a younger sister to me." She said, her gaze shifting to a window as she thought silently. "Well, you're welcome here if you'd like to stay. Who knows, you may find her easier with someone helping you." The blue eyed demon told her.

"I heard you guys talking..well, the last bit anyways. My name is Sumi." She stated, looking back at them. "Ey'm Jin!" The red haired, green eyed one said, floating above the floor, obviously a wind demon. "My name is Touya, if you'd like to stay, i think we can manage another futon in here, seeing as it's the coldest room in the place." He said, giving her a faint smile.

"I think i might like to stay, it seems peaceful here." She said, standing up, before she pitched to the floor with a soft "Ah!" Of pain, cringing as she expected to hit the floor, but instead was held up by, well, air, it was probably Jin. "You should rest, you're not healed up yet." Touya said, taking her in his arms and setting her back down upon the futon.

"Aww..Lass..No need ta cry. Yer leg cannae be that hurt." Jin said, blinking, before staring as Sumi's tears of pain hardened into sea green gems that pinged off the floor. "Sorry, i don't mean to, but, it was just sudden, and unexpected.." She said, refering to her leg.

"Woa', so yer like, one o' them Koorime?" Jin asked curiously, his winds picking up the stones, and setting them on her lap, which made her smile a moment. "Usually when someone finds that out, they try to keep my tears, and possibly make me cry even more...That's what had happened before you two showed up with that band of demons." She explained, taking the gems and placing them in a pocket.

"It would also explain why such low heat would make you more vulnerable." Touya said, blinking before he let go of her, unrealizing that he was holding her in his arms. She felt almost saddened by the loss of his arms around her, but understood that he probably wasn't interested in females.

It would explain why he offered her to share his room, but then again, she would have to see how it turned out before she made her judgements, afterall, one can never tell a book by it's cover. "It should only take me a day or two to fully heal.." Sumi said, looking around the room some more.

There were a few books over on a table, other than that, it was practically spotless. "That's good to hear. They wouldn't have anything to complain about if you heal fast." Touya said, leaning back against a wall as he looked at Sumi. He'd never seen an actual Koorime before, it should be more interesting around here now.

)( Ningenkai )(

Kuro yawned as she got up, rubbing her eyes a moment, before blinking at a few strands of red that were against her arm. 'Meh, Kura's shedding i bet.' She thought, before a smirk formed across her face. She plodded downstairs, blinking a moment as the whole team was there, and why the hell were they staring at her like that?

She paid them no mind as she wandered into the kitchen, grabbing her a cool soda from the fridge, popping it open and taking a drink from it as she passed through the living room again, heading for the bathroom. "So uhh, Kurama, does she always look like that in the mornings?" Yusuke asked, grinning, as all Mitsu had on was a pair of panties and a night shirt.

They paused as they heard her yell, rushing out of the bathroom with a furious look. "That..That...BITCH!!!" She yelled, dashing up the stairs and and returning a few moments later, fully dressed and dashing out the door. "Oh dear.." Kurama said, sighing. "Hiei, can you follow her, since you're faster than we are, and make sure she doesn't kill anyone?" Kurama asked, as Hiei dashed out after Kuro.

By the time they had caught up to Kuro, she was arguing with an older girl, who Kurama reconized as the leader of his 'fan club'. "I KNEW you were up to something when you gave it to me, now i have the PROOF!" Mitsu said to the girl who smirked at her words. "Well, now we won't confuse you for some OTHER girl." She said, smiling.

Mitsu clenched her fist, wanting to punch the girl, instead, she just slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red mark, and making the girl scowl at her. "You better stay away from me, THAT is your only warning, next time, i may not stop at a little tap on the face." Mitsu said, walking away.

"You'll regret that!" The girl said, causing Mitsu to pause and look back at her "I highly doubt that." Mitsu said, walking past Hiei, who looked at the girl one last time, and followed Mitsu and joined up with the others. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about trying to look like your brother now." Yusuke said, grinning.

"GRAHH!" Mitsu yelled, whipping around and belting Kuwabara in the stomach, making him fall over on the ground. "NOW i feel better." Mitsu said, hands slipping into her pockets as she whistled. "Hey! What was that for?!" Kuwabara yelled, standing back up.

"Nothing at all. Just pent up aggression." Mitsu said, walking back home. Kurama sighed, hand on his head. "I'm hungry..i think i'll get some breakfast now." Kuro said as they got back to her and her brother's house. Mitsu proceeded to the kitchen and went about making her a bowl of cereal, sitting at the table and eating it.

)( Three Days Later )(

Sakinura flew into Genkai's temple, looking terribly upset, and a little worse for wear. "Kurama-sama! Kurama-sama!" She yelled, making him blink at her. "It's..TERRIBLE! He has Kurromaru-sama! He said if you wanted to see her ever again, you would come to Makai!" Sakinura said, tears falling from her face to harden into aqua colored stones as they hit the ground.

"What?! Who?!" Kurama said, jumping up and over to her. "I..I don't know his name, he has long dark hair, and the most HORRIBLE energy." She cried, how could she not be able to protect Kurromaru-sama? "Can you show us?" Kurama asked her, and she nodded. "Then let's go!" Yusuke said, itching for a fight.

Meanwhile, in Makai. Kuro bit at the hand of the guy who had taken her, unable to do anything else, as he had spiritual wards on her and had her tied up. "Don't be shy. I promise it won't hurt...much. I was hoping you were your brother...but you'll do good enough." The man said, smiling almost charmingly.

"Like hell!" She spat, biting at his hand that cupped her chin. "You shouldn't be so rude, you're a guest you know." Karasu said, as that was who the man was. "Guest?! More like hostage..or prisoner!" She growled out at him. "Well, you've got me there. How can i resist, with such pretty red hair? Women aren't my specialty though.." He said, smiling once more.

It was a few hours later, as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama arrived at a hill overlooking the place Sakinura had brought them to. "Ok, let's..WOAH!" Yusuke said as the place exploded in a firey wrath, a giant red dragon made of flames arcing over the compound before smashing into what was left of it. "Kurromaru-sama?!" Sakinura yelled tears welling in her eyes.

Kurama glanced at Hiei, their eyes meeting a moment as he dashed to the area as fast as he could, Sakinura flying over on her oar, leaving the others to follow after as fast as they could. When they arrived there, Hiei had Kuro wrapped in his cloak, looking like he wanted to kill something as she clutched onto him, not wanting to let go.

"Sakinura...Home...My house..Can't let Okaasan see.." Kuro said, trailing off before she passed out, Hiei holding her in his arms. "I can do that Kurromaru-sama." Sakinura said, whipping up a portal that they all entered through. They paused as Sakinura's portal lead them to an unfamiliar house, Kurama looking confused a moment before Sakinura unlocked the door, motioning for them to enter, which they did.

"This is Kurromaru-sama's house, as bestowed upon her from Enma-sama." She explained at their questioning looks. "Part of my deal with him." Kuro said, making them look at her, she was awake again, and looking a bit calmer than before. "Oh! Kurromaru-sama. Allow me to heal you!" Sakinura said happily to her.

Kuro sighed, grumbling a moment. "If you really WANT to.." Kuro said as Hiei sat her on a couch, Sakinura bounding over to her and hugging Kuro, which she cringed at from a wound they couldn't see. "Just hurry it up, will you? I might BLEED to death before you stop hugging me." Kuro said, Sakinura apologizing.

"I'm going to have to use my full power on your wounds, Kurromaru-sama." Sakinura said, smiling happily. "Yeesh, you think she ENJOYS having to heal her.." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, who shrugged, before staring at the two as Sakinura held Kuro's face in her hands and pressing her lips to Kuro's.

"Holy shit! It's girl on girl action!" Yusuke said with a perverted grin, in which he was rewarded with Kuro beaning him upside the head with a lamp. Sakinura glowed a bright green, in which it encompassed Kuro for a few minutes before Sakinura stopped, letting Kuro go.

Kuro wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, scowling a moment, as if an unhappy thought crossed her mind. "Bastard, i hope i KILLED him." She muttered, flexing her hands a moment in thought. "Kuro, who was it?" Kurama asked, leaning down beside her, and taking one of her hands in his, trying to comfort her, in whatever she had gone through.

"Karasu." She spat, eyes narrowing as she clenched her brother's hand. "He thought i was YOU. With my red hair and all." She said, her gaze shying away from his. "Karasu?!" Kurama asked, eyes widening a moment before narrowing in hate. "I don't want to talk anymore right now." Kuro said, glancing at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You don't have to talk right now." He said lowly to her, where only she could hear. "I'm going to go lay down now. You all can stay if you want, i have plenty of rooms. Sakinura can show you to rooms if you'd like." Kuro said, standing up and walking up a set of stairs, the others watching her a moment.

It was hours later, and well after midnight, as Kuro lay awake in her room. At first, the scent of Hiei comforted her state of mind for a while, but it couldn't block out what that bastard had done to her. She supposed she was lucky that he was only interested in males, but that hadn't stopped him one bit, as he pretended that she was her brother. 'At least he left me with my virginity.' She thought darkly.

She wouldn't know how to handle it if he had taken THAT from her, except that she would've made sure she had killed him..and then would probably try to get him brought back to life, just so she could do it again. She couldn't help the tears that began to slide down her face as she curled up in her bed.

She hadn't even bothered to change when she got to her room, wearing only Hiei's cloak, as Karasu had ripped off her clothes, or they had burned...probably a bit of both. She buried her face in her pillow, sobbing as silently as she could, but it was hard to do.

She didn't even bother to look up when someone quietly entered her room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "I'd rather be left alone right now." She managed to get out, blinking through tears as Hiei pulled the pillow away, looking concerned, which was a rare thing he did.

"You are not fine." He said, placing the pillow on her bed. "Do i LOOK like i feel fine?!" She asked angrily, tensing a moment as he pulled her into his arms in a soft hug. She mumbled something as she returned the hug, trying not to cry anymore; she didn't want to look weak infront of him.

"What happened to you?" He asked, and she just shook her head, she couldn't muster up the strength to tell him. He ran his hand along the back of her head, her forehead pressed against his neck as she attempted at drying her tears. "Would you let me see?" He asked, and she stiffened a moment in his arms, before nodding.

A glow appeared under his bandanna where his thrid eye was, his mind entering into hers once she uncertainly pulled down her mental sheilds. He stiffened a moment as her memories flooded into his mind; Hiei slowly sifting through them as he saw what she saw and felt.

Karasu was truely a sadistic bastard, he had pretended that she was Kurama, which was easy to do, since she had his red hair now, and had raped her as if he would've raped any other male. He pulled his mind from hers, the glow disappearing as he held her tighter, ruby eyes narrowed in disgust and hate for Karasu.

He would tell Kurama, discreetly, of course, of what happened to his sister. "Hiei, would you stay with me, just for a little while?" She asked him, and he nodded silently, his form laying back in her bed as she curled up next to him, her arms wrapped around him as if he were a giant teddybear that would kill anything that might attack her in the night.

Kurama yawned a moment as he walked out of 'his' room, blinking at Sakinura, who was peeking into Mitsu's room and smiling, trying not to giggle. He blinked, peeking in too, and couldn't help a small smile at what he saw. Hiei was laying in his sister's bed, who was curled up with him.

But that wasn't what was so, humorus. Hiei was awake, and was trying to pry her off of him, but it was a futile attempt, as her arms were clasped around him tightly. Her legs were entwined with his, Hiei's cloak that she was wearing had parted around the legs, it hid any indecency, but it showed off her shapely legs.

"Onna. Onna! Wake up will you?!" Hiei hissed to her, in which she just snuggled closer to him, biting at his neck with a soft, yet cute growl. "But mister finklestein..you taste so yummy..." She mumbled in her sleep, making Hiei's face grow red in embarrassment as HE knew there were people looking at them.

It was later in the morning, Hiei had managed to get free of Kuro and was scowling as he sat on the couch. She came downstairs, handing Hiei his cloak with a small smile. "Thanks." She said, rolling her eyes at the stares that Yusuke and Kuwabara gave her.

She was wearing her usual school uniform, well, the one that the principle kept trying to make her wear, she had wore a boy's uniform, as she said that 'they didn't specify WHICH uniform to wear, just that it had to be a school uniform.', resulting in the nickname 'boy-girl' at school. She wore a short skirt, one that was about mid-thigh length, knee high white socks and sneakers.

She wore a short sleeved white shirt, with a red blaizer that went over that. Her skirt was a plaid of red and white, and her shoes were red as well. It was all and well that her last boy's uniform got ruined, which ment she had to wear the girl's uniform anyway.

"Pick your damned jaw up off the floor, Detective." She said, glaring at him, in which he proceeded to act like he wasn't drooling over the sight of her. "Common, Imouto, time for school." Kurama said, opening the door for her, as she kicked Kuwabara and Yusuke out of her house, Hiei following after her and Kurama shutting the door behind them.

As she walked into school with Kurama, many boys stared at her in wonderment, as they had NEVER seen her in a girl's uniform, and were liking what they saw. "Heeey. Mitsu-chan, wanna go out?" A guy asked her, and she scowled. "No. Now get lost." She replied, her schoolbag slung over her shoulder.

She got many proposals the entire day, and she was getting fed up with it. "Why not?!" One boy asked, and she turned to glare at him. "Because, i'm not interested in scrawny guys like you. Besides, i already HAVE a boyfriend." She lied, and wondered how Hiei would react if he found out that she was saying he was her boyfriend.

The girls were furious at Mitsu, she was hotter than they were! She paused as she walked out of the school grounds, spying Hiei waiting for her and her brother. She walked right over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, joining arms with him, ignoring the surprised look he gave her.

"Onna, what are you doing?" He asked, eyes narrowed. "Well, all the boys in school wouldn't leave me the hell alone, so i told them YOU were my boyfriend, you don't mind, do you?" She asked, smirking at the glower he gave her. Kurama smiled lightly at the two as he made it to them, trying not to laugh as Hiei tried to free his arm, but his sister wasn't allowing it.

"So, Imouto, how DOES Mister Finklestein taste anyways?" He asked offhandedly. "Like burned chocolate." She replied, before she realized what she said, blushing brightly. "How do YOU know about mister finklestein?!" She hissed to him, glancing at Hiei.

"I heard you say his name this morning when you were asleep, and were trying to eat Hiei's neck." Kurama said with a bright smile, making both Hiei and Mitsu to blush brightly. "I was NOT!" She said, scowling. "Yes you were." Kurama replied. They argued the subject untill they got home, Shiori smiling at them, especially Mitsu and Hiei.

"Oh! Mitsu, it's so NICE that you found a nice boy." She said with a smile, making Mitsu remember she still had her arm entwined with Hiei's and quickly let him go, blushing. "I have not. He's just a friend Kaasan." Mitsu replied, blushing even more as she went to the kitchen for a snack.

"I'm just saying.." Shiori said as she followed Mitsu into the kitchen. Kurama just smiled apologetically to Hiei as they entered the house. "And you and Suichi were out all night last night. Did you two have dates?" She asked, making Mitsu nearly choke on her soda and Kurama to pale a moment.

"Iie Kaasan. Suichi and i went out to the old temple to study up on the night sky. It's darker out there than here in the city." Mitsu said, attempting at another drink of soda. "Oh! Was Hiei there?" Shiori asked, smiling. "Yeah." Mitsu replied absentmindedly before mentally cringing at Shiori's brighter smile.

"You know, your father and i used to stare at the night sky all night when we were younger. We were in so much love." Shiori sighed. "You ARE taking good care of my little Mitsu, aren't you?" Shiori suddenly asked Hiei, looking at him. He blinked, and wondered how to get out of answering her.

Hell, she already had it in her mind that they were going out, so what was the use of telling her otherwise. "Hai." He stated, forcing himself to smile brightly, making Kurama and Mitsu to stare at him, infact, Mitsu was spilling her soda on the floor in surprise.

"Good! Oh! Mitsu, you've spilled your drink." Shiori said, snapping Mitsu back to reality and grabbing a hand towel, bending down to clean up her soda. Hiei blinked, and couldn't help looking as Mitsu bent over, his face reddening as he realized that Shiori was watching him look at her daughter.

Hiei turned his gaze away from Mitsu, looking out a window as Shiori turned her attention to Suichi. "What about you, Suichi? You have a nice girlfriend, right? You should bring her over some time, i promise i won't embarrass you." Shiori said, smiling. "K-Kaasan. I don't have a girlfriend. It'd only distract me from my studies." He said, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"If you say so dear." Shiori said, busying herself around the kitchen. "I'm going to go do my homework Kaasan." Mitsu said, smiling sweetly as she grabbed Hiei's arm, yanking him with her. "Come on." She hisssed at him, leading him to her room and nearly slamming the door.

"What the hell was that 'Hai' about?! Now she REALLY thinks we ARE going out.." Mitsu said, pulling on her hair in frusteration. "Perhapse you shouldn't have said we were in the first place." Hiei said with a smirk. "GRAAAH! I should just...KILL you!" Mitsu yelled, just as Shiori opened the door, blinking.

"Kaasan! We're...practicing for auditions for a play!" Mitsu said, smiling as she hugged onto Hiei's arm, laughing happily. "Oh! What part are you trying for?" Shiori asked, smiling. "Uhh, we did a drawing out of a jar, She drew the 'strong yet sensitive fighter female who gets emotional when someone says something to her' role." Hiei said, trying not to smirk.

"Hai, and Hiei drew the 'emotionless antagonist who cant help but mess with said fighter girl and making her angry just to see her lash out at people' role." Mitsu said, smiling her best smile. "Yeah, and i got the 'calm collected protagonist character who watches fighter girl and the antagonist fall in love despite my best efforts to keep them apart' role." Kurama drawled, smiling.

"...We do NOT fall in love!" Mitsu said, blushing brightly. "I never saw that in the script!" Hiei stated, eyebrow twitching. "Common Oniisan. Let's go...practice...in the back yard." Mitsu said, smiling and waving to their mother as her and Hiei dragged Kurama off into the backyard, and into the tree's coverage.

Once into the trees, Kurama immediately defended himself, rose whip lashing out at their swords. 'Well, at least i got them into training..' He thought, but rather wished it was on differant circumstances. After a while, Hiei and Kuro began to spar, leaving Kurama to, thankfully, rest.

)( Dark Tournament Segment )(

"You know, you're going to wish you had died.." Kuro said, smirking as she looked to Karasu. He had wanted to fight both her and her brother at the same time, and they had complied. "If you give me just one moment, i'll be ready." She stated, pulling off her cloak and tossing it to the side.

What she wore beneath it was an outfit very much like that of what Sesshoumaru would wear, but red where it was white, and black where it was red, the designs fireballs instead of 'flowers' Her sash was red and white, and her armor a female version of Sesshoumaru's, since he did have it made for her after all.

"You look even cuter than before." Karasu remarked, making her grin maliciously. "I'm not done yet." She said, making Kurama arch his an eyebrow as red energy form around her. Her nails lengthened to claws, her form grew about a head taller, about half a head taller than Hiei, her hair darkening to black as her ears shifted to the top of her head, turning fox-like and silver as a tail the same color sprouted from the end of her spine.

"NOW i am done." Kuro stated, smirking at Karasu's blank look. "How, interesting. It seems that Kurama is not only your human brother, but perhapse, your demon brother as well?" He asked, fully curious. "Urameshi! Did you just see that?!" Kuwabara asked as he pointed at the ring, the three combatants fighting furiously.

"Yeah...I knew she was a demon, but, i didn't expect her to look like, well, THAT!" Yusuke said, blinking a moment before going back to watching the fight. Kuro and Kurama were fighting visciously against Karasu who was fighting just as visciously as they were, Kurama in Youko's body as he fought.

The fight ended, Karasu dead, and Kurama and Kuro having quite a few wounds of their own that hurt like hell. Of course, since Karasu had knocked Kurama out of the ring for at least ten seconds, the fight went to the Toguro's which infuriated Urameshi and the others.

Kurama sat back against a wall, resting, back in his human form as Kuro leaned against the wall, still in her demon form. She scowled as she inspected the rips and tears on her outfit, even places where her armor had been blasted off. In fact, she was in better shape than her brother was at the moment.

She pushed away from the wall as a familiar energy approached through their ring entrance, Kuro going down to one knee, one fist against her chest as the other rested upon her other knee. "Grandfather." She stated as everyone quieted down at the appearance of Sesshoumaru.

"I had heard you would be partaking in this Tournament, and was curious to see how you have grown in strength." He stated, looking down at her. "Does my strength please you?" She asked, looking up at him. "You should not kneel to me. My heir should never bow to one of their status." He replied, Kuro standing back up.

"I only bow to show my respect to my king and lord." She replied, glancing at her brother who stood back up in the presence of such status. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Koenma said, bowing to him. "Tell me, Koenma, how is my nephew?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at him.

"N-Nephew?" Koenma asked, unsure of what Sesshoumaru was saying. "Your father, of course. He is my half brother's son, did you not know?" Sesshoumaru asked, an elegant eyebrow arching. "N-No i didn't! My father is just fine, thank you, sir." Koenma said, looking about ready to have an ulcer or something.

"Oh wow! Such a surprise! Who knew that Team Urameshi had friends in such high places! Such as the Makai king, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Koto said, hopeful that the Tournament would soon end, so she could talk to all of her friends about it! "I wish to speak to you further after this is over." Sesshoumaru stated to Kuro, exiting the arena area once more.

"Why did you never tell me such things?!" Koenma asked, rounding on Kuro, who flicked him away from her in annoyance. "Because, i didn't feel like it. And you should be more respectful of me. I AM the future Leader of Makai...cousin." Kuro said, smirking at Koenma who just stared at her, the words finally sinking in.

Hiei's and Kuwabara's fights started, and ended, Hiei standing near Kuro and Kurama as Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke to beat the shit out of Toguro. Yusuke was made to belive that Kuwabara was dead, and did, as Kuwabara had suggested earlier 'beat the shit' out of Toguro.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, here goes the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I could've went more into detail on the events with Kurromaru/Mitsu and Karasu, but, i decided not to, besides, it pretty much leaves the rest up to your own imagination if you want. Obviously if you're reading this, then you're reading my fanfic, so review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any YuYuHakusho or InuYasha characters, i just wish i owned a few. I do, however, own Emiromaru, Yoko Kurromaru/Mitsu Nyoko, Yukiko Sumi, Suronue, and Sakinura.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Telepathy/Bond Talk_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Me )).

)( Last Time )(

"Why did you never tell me such things?!" Koenma asked, rounding on Kuro, who flicked him away from her in annoyance. "Because, i didn't feel like it. And you should be more respectful of me. I AM the future Leader of Makai...cousin." Kuro said, smirking at Koenma who just stared at her, the words finally sinking in.

Hiei's and Kuwabara's fights started, and ended, Hiei standing near Kuro and Kurama as Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke to beat the shit out of Toguro. Yusuke was made to belive that Kuwabara was dead, and did, as Kuwabara had suggested earlier 'beat the shit' out of Toguro.

)( This Time/Chapter Start )(

The tournament ended, Yusuke winning, and Genkai being brought back to life. They were currently in Ningenkai, in Kuro's house, and there were a number of people there that Yusuke and the others did not know. "Shippo-san! Kuro yelled, hugging the now much older Shippo. "Kurro! It's been AGES! I haven't seen everyone like this in a long time!" He said, drinking a soda.

Kuro froze and decked a monk looking guy, Miroku with a scowl. "Ahh..Hello young Kurromaru." He said, smiling innocently, before his wife, Sango slammed a giant boomerang atop his head, knocking him out. "Sango-san, good to see you and Miroku-san again." Kuro said, smiling.

A young man came over and hugged Kuro, in which she hugged back. "Kohaku-niisan." Kuro said with a smile, watching him blush. "Kurromaru-hime!" Another woman cried, hugging her happily. "Kagome-sama!" Kuro cried back, laughing as they watched Shippo raid the ice cream along with Hiei.

"Little brat!" Someone said, slamming a fist down atop Kuro's head, making her fall over a moment before jumping back up. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled, pointing at him, Inuyasha's necklace glowing as he slammed down on the floor, almost ontop of Kuro, but she was, thankfully, faster.

"Bwahaha! Still forgetting about that?!" Kuro teased him as he struggled against the spell, cursing. "Always an amusing sight." Sesshoumaru said, appearing from the stairway. "Fuck you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, making Sesshoumaru arch a brow. "I'm sorry to say, little brother, that i am not interested in those of the male persuasion." He replied, taking a glass of tea from Shippo.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Kurro! Can we go downstairs?! It's SO much more fun down there!" A hyper Shippo asked, still easily entertained. "I guess.." Kuro said, scratching the side of her head. "YES! Common Kohaku!" Shippo said, grabbing the young human man by the arm, the two bounding down a set of stairs that Yusuke and the others never noticed before.

"...No matter how old he gets, he still acts like a kid.." Kuro sighed, before motioning for Yusuke and the others to follow. They entered an area that looked ENTIRELY too big to be the basement of a single house, various couches chairs, table, and things down there, it was like, a giant den room, that could've easily fit Enma-sama, who of course, was sitting down on a chair, human sized.

"Hello mother." Enma said, enveloping Kagome in a hug and a kiss upon the cheek. "Enma, busy working all the time. You never call me or Inuyasha anymore! But i forgive you, it's a hard job, keeping spirits where their supposed to be." Kagome said, smiling.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?!" Yusuke asked Kuro, who smirked. "Why, Yusuke, this is my DEMON family, well, mostly demon family. As you know, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers. Grandfather had a human child, named Rin who followed him around where ever he went, like a little shadow. She got turned into a fire demon by the powers of the Shikon no Tama." Kuro said, making Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma to sharply look at her.

"...Ok.." Yusuke said, blinking. "Well, anyways, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kagome are humans, Kagome actually came from Japan like you. But the Shikon no Tama gave them eternal youth, so that's why they look so well, young. Kagome and Inuyasha are mates, they had Enma, who rules over spirit world." Kuro said, Yusuke and Kuwabara following along.

"Enma had a mate, but she died having Koenma. Sesshoumaru adopted Rin, she fell in love with a silver kitsune, who turned out to be the father of both Youko and myself. Mother died having me, and father died in my demonic teen years, and i was afterwards with my grandfather." Kuro said, shrugging.

"Shippo is like a, well, hmm, brotherish uncle of mine. And, since i see your confused look, the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, is a spiritual stone that could grant ANY wish, but a pure wish was made on it, and it disappeared. Basically, this is a family reunion of sorts." Kuro said, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodding.

"Kurromaru. I wish for a word with you." Sesshoumaru stated, Kuro following after him to a quiet area of the room, talking. Kuro seemed to go silent, her face reddening in either anger, or most likily from her expression, embarrassment. They talked a bit more, and Sesshoumaru went over to sit in a chair, silently watching the going ons.

"What did he say?" Kurama asked, walking over to Kuro. "He, said i needed to..get a mate.." She said, blushing furiously at the thought. Kurama just smiled, chuckling a moment. "It's not funny! I...have a human month to do it.." Kuro said, scowling. "Kurro! Come on!" Shippo said, running over and grabbing her by the arm, yanking her off towards what was a, karaoke? machine.

"Oh no! Nuh uh! No way!" She said, shaking her head and scowling at various yells of encouragement to sing. "Kohaku-san already has a song picked out!" Shippo said, giving her a pouty look, that made her squirm. "Noooo..." She whined, not wanting to do it, ESPECIALLY in front of Hiei, who knew what they had picked for her to sing?!

"Come on Kurro-chan! I'll sing with you!" Sango said, laughing as she dragged her up onto the mini stage. "I swear, i'd kill all of you if i could.." She growled, her form having since shifted to her Youkai form since she came to the house. "Here goes some confidance!" Shippo said, hitting her with a demon spell with a grin. "Shippo!!!" Kuro yelled, trying to fight the effects of it, but couldn't.

"I SWEAR I'll ...i'll...SING for you!" Kurro said, suddenly smiling brightly, which seemed to creep Kuwabara out, and make Sango and the others laugh. "How much you wanna bet, that Kurro'd kick the little brat's ass when the spell wears off?" Inuyasha asked his brother, smirking. "I do not partake in 'bets'." Sesshoumaru stated, sipping his tea as the music started.

(( Special Key for right here: "Kurro Singing", "_Sango Singing_", and "**Both Singing**". ))

"Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara. Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara. _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming._ Tada kono mama. _Come my way._ Kono yami no hotori. _Come close to me._ Ima akari tomoshi. I'll be with you, I'll be with you. Tada soba ni iru kara. So **come my way.**" The two sang, swaying to the music.

"Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de. Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito. _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming._ Tada sono mama. _Come my way._ Mou hitomi tojite. _Come close to me._ Mou nemureba ii. I'll be with you, I'll be with you. Tada koko ni iru kara. So **come my way.**" Shippo grinned as he and Kohaku bounced to the music.

"Oooh. Oh oooh. Calling out. Can you hear me? Yea. **So come my way.** _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming._ Tada kono mama. _Come my way._ Kono yami no hotori. _Come close to me._ Ima akari tomoshi. I'll be with you, I'll be with you. Tada soba ni iru kara. So **come my way.** _Come my way. Come close to me._ _Come my way. _So come._ Come close to me._" .."She has a pretty singing voice.." Kuwabara said, staring.

Kurro grinned as the music stopped, before her grin turned into a scowl as she dived off the mini stage and tackling Shippo, who yelled and attempted to run. He didn't make it very far, and Kurro had him in a head lock, laughing almost evily as she dragged him off to a side room, Shippo yelling and protesting.

"Quiet! You had YOUR fun, now it's MY turn!" She was heard yelling back, before it went quiet. Several other were looking at each other and quietly chatting. "Clown? Nah, too many times. Frog? No. Hmm...its a wonder on what she'd do this time." Miroku was heard telling Sango, who just laughed.

Five minutes later a smirking Kuro came back out, holding the arm of...Shippo? Couldn't be, it was a girl. She had on a cute red ress, with the same shoes, light yet effective make up, and her red hair rolled down her back in waves, holding something a shade lighter than her hair, that was being held in her arms.

"How the hell do you women walk in these things?" Shippo complained at the high heels, making Kuro smirk at everyone's expressions, she had never dressed him up as a girl before. "I must say Shippo-niisan..you make a pretty girl." Kuro said with a grin.

Kuro paused as Sakinura came flying into the room, laughing. "Kurromaru-sama! I found Suro-chan!" She said, buzzing around happily. "Thats great! Bring her here! No time like the present." Kuro said as Sakinura paused, blinking at Shippo, who she did not know was Shippo.

"Why, you're so pretty! Can i kiss you?!" Sakinura asked excitedly, making Kuro laugh. "'Nura, trust me. It's better if you stay away from this one. This fox'd only break your heart." Kuro said, making Sakinura pout, and Shippo too behind his tail, she was pretty!

"Don't even try it buster, she's only into women." Kuro hissed to Shippo, who pouted even more. "Sounds like a party down here." Someone drawled, a tanned skinned figure appearing in the door. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants, in which her hands were stuffed inside her pockets, and a black hat that came down over one of her golden colored eyes.

Her ears had a point to them, and her hair was hip lenth and black, pulled back in a ponytail. A golden chain with a red pendant hung from her neck, and black feathery wings twitched on her back. She looked very much like a female version of Kuronue, in which she was, as she was his twin sister.

"Suronue! Long time no see!" Kuro said, grinning and clasping arms with her. "Well, i heard there was a party going on in Ningenkai, and i just couldn't refuse. So, where's the saki?" She asked, onyx brow arching with a fanged smirk. Kuro just laughed, dragging her over to a table as they got themselves drinks.

A small cloud popped around Shippo, and he had turned back to his regular self, out of the, thankfully, painful high heels that Kuro had put on him, his hair back in it's customary ponytail that fell to his midback, and his fluffy tail twitching behind him. Sakinura pouted at the change, but, he was still pretty as a boy too.

"..I don't think i've ever seen Kuro talk that much before.." Kurama said, brow arched at his sister. Hiei just shrugged, sitting in a chair and just watching everyone, mostly Kuro. Over the hours, people had left, Sesshoumaru being one of the last to leave, pausing by Kuro. "The clock is ticking." He stated, before exiting.

Suro gave Kuro a questioning glance at her scowl to the statement, Kuro leaning over and whispering what he ment into her ear. Suro laughed out, grinning at Kuro. "So, why not Shippo?" She asked, brow arched. "He's family, you freak." Kuro stated, using the term jokingly.

"Ohh, right, he only likes guys, right?" Suro asked. "Nah, he likes both, but he has a mate anyways. Haku-chan was once in love with my mother when they were children, so if things hadn't turned out the way they had...he'd probably be my father." Kuro said, taking another drink of her saki.

"Heh, life's just complicated like that, isn't it?" Suro said, drinking her own saki. "I suppose so, you know, my brother hasn't stopped looking at you since you've come in the room, i think he likes you." Kuro said with a grin, knowing full well why Kurama was staring at her.

"Hmm..he looks yummy too." Suro said, watching him from the corner of her vision. "Have you given any thought to it?" Suro said, changing the subject. "I have..but i'm not entirely sure. Hell my choice probably wouldn't want me, but, who knows?" Kuro said, looking a moment over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were playing her video games.

"So, it it one of them?" Suro asked, grinning at the humans. "Hell no!" Kuro said, scowling at her. "The one i like is a demon." Kuro said, draining her glass of saki. Another hour went by, and Suro was over with the boys, kicking their asses at the video games, Kurama over there chatting with her.

Kuro sighed a moment, her arms on the table and her head resting on her arms as she stared discreetly at Hiei, who glanced at her every so often. She got up, looking over at the others, and figured they'd be fine without her supervision, and swayed towards the door.

She blinked, looking to Hiei as he grabbed her by an arm, steadying her as she went up the stairs. "Thanks.." She said as Hiei helped her to her room, sitting on her bed as she snuggled to him; Hiei curiously messing with her fox ears and tail, making her squirm. "That tingles.." Murmered a tired Kuro with a yawn.

"So, do you think he likes her, like she does him?" Suro asked Kurama, the two eating some chips. "I believe so. But with what her grandfather told her, Hiei may be reluctant. If she tells him, and tries to get him, he may just think she's using him. If she gets him and he finds out, he'd still probably think she used him." Kurama said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but. What if he'd LIKE to be king of Makai? Wouldn't he try to mate her then? Well, if he knew? Or, maybe he wouldn't know, and still like it when he did find out? Hmm. Guys like him are extreamly hard to figure out..but that's what makes it a great mental challenge, am i right?" She asked Kurama, who smiled and nodded.

It was a few days later, and Kuro was upstairs in her attic, well, it was an attic before she had it transformed into her own little training area, and was currently sparring against Hiei. Their swords clashed together various times before the spar ended in a draw. Kuro sighed, putting away her sword, and pulling off her over shirt, wearing a red muscle shirt.

"Geeze it's stifling in here." Muttered Kuro, walking over to her a.c. unit and putting it on full blast, which made it feel a little better, but not by much. Hiei sat by the wall, his cloak and shirt off as he dripped with sweat also, it wasn't like him to get so worked up over a little spar, but then again, Kuro was sweating too.

She sighed as she went over and sat down by Hiei, who looked at her strangely. Kuro leaned her head on his shoulder a moment, blinking as Hiei's skin seemed to be burning up, kinda how she felt at the moment. She blinked a moment in surprise as Hiei layed upon the floor, using her lap as a pillow and his eyes closing.

He layed there, sleeping, as Kuro lightly ran her fingers through his hair, Hiei mumbling every so often in his sleep. It was still getting hotter in the room, it felt like to Kuro, and it made it harder to breath, making her gasp for air, as if she had done something extreamly strenuous, but realized Hiei was acting the same way.

"I need to get that damned a.c. fixed." Kuro muttered to herself, yawning a moment, Hiei's sleeping and the heat was making her tired, well, sort of, she was wide awake and felt like she could sleep, but couldn't. She just sighed once more, fingers sliding through Hiei's hair from the back of his head, down to his neck.

She did this a few more times, before Hiei groaned out, his eyes opening and his hand snapping out to grab her own. "Stop that. It's making it harder for me to sleep." He growled, making Kuro to arch a brow. "How can you sleep in such heat? I can't." She grumbled, a small smirk quirking at the corner of her mouth, as she deliberately used her other hand and went back to what she was doing.

"Because, i've trained myself to do it. It's hard enough being around you, and it's worse when you keep doing that!" He said, scowling as he grabbed her other hand with his other one. "So you're going to sleep, holding my hands now?" She asked, almost snickering at the thought.

"That's not my problem." Hiei stated, pulling her arms down to where he could hold onto them better as he slept, or tried to anyways, as she began to annoyingly poke him with her fingers. "Onna! Stop it or else!" Hiei said, scowling at her. "Or else what? What're you going to do if i don't? Poke me back?" She asked, brow arched.

Kuro shifted out from under Hiei, smirking as she straddled his laying form, Hiei staring at her strangely. He, of course, still had her wrists in hand, and now she was much more comfortable this way. She blinked, blushing slightly as she realized why he was staring at her that way, as a hard lump pressed up against the apex of her thighs through their clothing.

"Why Hiei, i had no idea you felt that way." Kuro said, smirking a moment at his uncomfortable look. "Hn. It's only a demon heat." Hiei stated, unwilling to say anything else about the situation. "Ah, yes. I thought it was a bit strange that it got so hot so fast. I wonder why i never realized it before." She asked herself, before shrugging.

Kuro got up, Hiei letting her wrists go, as she went over to a wall and grabbed Tenjishi, pulling the blade from it's sheath as she began to practice with it boredly. She kept her mind silent, as she was very well aware that Hiei could read minds, and what she did think, she kept firmly behind a mental wall.

She could take advantage of the situation and mate with Hiei now, or she could wait. A heat was one of the only times that a demon of Hiei's stature was weak, so to speak. Besides, she'd only have a 50 percent chance at most that he would even mark her; hell, he could just use her for his heat and be rid of her afterwards, saying that it was only 'a heat and nothing more'.

Hiei leaned against a wall, watching Kuro closely, enjoying the brief time that she was unaware of his feelings for her, as she seemed either deep in thought, or was just concentrating deeply on her Katas. He attempted to probe into her mind a few times, curious on what she could be thinking, but every time he tried, he found her mind blank.

He tried once more, and briefly finding her thinking about..ice cream. He withdrew his mind from hers, assuming that she just had her mind calm and was just practicing, not aware that she had thought that only to get him to stop trying to read her mind. She blinked, as a thought popped into her mind about Hiei, covered in ice cream, making her shake her head.

Hiei watched her silently some more, his mind wandering every so often before he dragged it back to a calm state. He watched Kuro twist and twirl, jabbing and stabbing as she practiced, her red hair moving elegantly with each move, even though she was still pissed off that she couldn't get it to go back to it's normal color.

Hiei himself thought that her hair being red gave her an added sensuality, even when she was being tomboyish. Not like he wanted a fully girly woman anyways. Kuro was someone who understood how he was, unlike Yusuke or Kuwabara, hell, she understood him more than Kurama did, and that was saying alot.

The only reason she did, was because she herself had grown up in Makai like he had, even if her mind was in a human looking body, she was still a demon, very much so. They had talked before, well, mentally anyways; the others just thought that they were being 'cute'.

Often Kuro would come to him and sit near him, every once in a while, on him, and they'd have long conversations within their minds. Usually Hiei was in hers, but she had a little experiance in telepathy, so she would sometimes initiate the conversations; mostly when she was bored, and needed to talk to someone about something demon.

She could've talked to her brother, but, Kurama firmly held Youko locked away in his mind, afraid of what the fox demon would do if he'd ever get loose in his body. So that only left one choice, and Hiei never really minded. Infact, Hiei knew that Kuro was attracted to him, in more ways than one.

He had also over heard her telling Kurama what her grandfather had demanded of her. She was cautious of her thoughts since then, but he already knew what she thought. She wanted him for a mate, but was uncertain how he would feel about such a thing, as they both knew he was like a lone wolf.

Hiei watched Kuro replace Tenjishi, pulling her sweaty shirt out from her chest, trying to cool off as she huffed for breath. Her body glistened in the light, small beads of sweat upon her arms, face, even her bare legs, Kuro wearing a short black skirt. Kuro looked up as Hiei stood beside her.

Kuro nearly froze as Hiei wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressing against her own in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Her eyes slid shut as her arms slid around his torso, returning Hiei's embrace. They parted, Kuro blushing a moment at the look Hiei gave her. "Just so you know, this isn't because of the heat." He stated, pressing his lips against hers once more.

)( A Few Days Later )(

"Oh! I wanna try stuff on too!" Sakinura said, giggling at Kuro and Suro, the two shrugging as they all laughed, rummaging around Kuro's massive closet. Hiei and Kurama arched brows as they sat downstairs, waiting for the girls when three yells went up and a scared Shippo came running down the stairs. "PERVERT!!!" Yelled Suro.

Shippo's eyes were wide and he had a hand clenching his chest as he breathed deeply. "...I SWEAR! I didn't KNOW!" He yelled up the stairs, and was rewarded with a fireball hitting him, making him hurridly put it out. "What are they doing up there?" Kurama asked, looking at Shippo, who blushed brightly.

"Looking for..swimsuits to wear.." He said, jumping back as someone dived at him, it was Suro, who caught him and slapped him. "THAT was for peeking! Pervert." She said, leaving a handprint on Shippo's face. Kurama's face went red as he looked at Suro; she had on a black bikini that was in the shape of two bats, one was the top, covering her chest, the other on the bottoms, and the back thong like.

Sakinura came down after her, smiling happily as she latched onto Suro, hugging the furious woman. Sakinura wore a simple sky blue bikini set that had a ring in the middle of her chest, holding the two pieces together, the same on the bottom, only at each side.

"Too bad Kurromaro-sama wouldn't wear that one i thought made her look GREAT!" Sakinura said with a pout as Suro pried the ferry girl away from her. "That's because if i did, i'd have a million guys surrounding me." Kuro said with a roll of her eyes. "Like THAT wouldn't?!" Kurama asked, staring at his sister's outfit.

Kuro wore a red bikini set that was, at least, every pervert's dream suit. The top went around her back like a regular top, but it had nothing holding it up, as the cup area went upwards at an angle, and extreamly thin, almost to the point of showing a nipple, but didn't. The bottoms were regular bottoms, so those didn't worry Kurama.

But they did have shiny black, well, metal for lack of better words, along the hem lines on the bottoms, and the same with the top, only it was on the bottom hems of the top. "Picture one like this...only see through latex." Kuro said, making Hiei stare at her, not to mention Shippo and Kurama.

"Where on EARTH did you get such a thing?" Kurama asked, wide eyed. "That's EASY. Sakinura made them.." Kuro said, looking off to the side a moment. "Doesn't Kurromaru-sama look hot?!" Sakinura asked, laughing and hugging her. Kuro sighed, lightly pushing Sakinura away and pushing her hair behind her back.

They noticed something that they hadn't before, a black and red choker like necklace that was wrapped around the base of her throat. It spiked off to the side, covering the junction of the right side of her neck and shoulder, looking almost, claw like. "What is that?!" Yusuke asked, eyes wide, having just come inside the living room, Kuwabara right behind him.

"Not like it matters, but it's a piece of demonic jewelry, and it goes great with my outfit." Kuro said, smirking and crossing her arms. "And you." Here she looked at Shippo, grabbing him by his shirt, dragging him down to where she could reach his head, and smacked him upside it. "OW!" He protested, rubbing his head with a pout.

Someone rang the doorbell, and Kuro went to it, opening it up. Keiko stared at Kuro a moment before smiling. "Uhm, you said to come over here and bring our swim suits?" She asked, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai behind her. "Yeah, come on in." Kuro said, closing the door after they all walked in.

"You all might want to go get changed now." Kuro said as she punched in some numbers on a keypad by the door, the windows glowing from behind the curtains. "What was that?!" Kuwabara asked, staring at a window. "Nothing that you would understand for your inferior intellect." Kuro stated, smirking at him as he frowned.

Kuro opened the door, Suro and Sakinura running outside with yells of glee, mostly Sakinura yelling and laughing. "Just so you know, we're already there. Anyone within the house when a certain key code is inputted is transported to an identical house where ever it may be. And, we're on a small private island, so no worries about crowds." Kuro said, smirking as she exited.

When everyone had changed and come out, they saw white sands and clear water, and Kuro's 'demon' family there. "Oh wow. He's cute." Shizuru said, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Don't take it personally, but he isn't interested in humans." Kuro said to her as she sat on a beach chair, soaking up the sun.

"Why hello ladies!" Miroku said, smiling happily, so many beautiful girls in one area! "Back off Miroku, you don't want to anger Sango now do you?" Kuro said, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. Keiko laughed as she and Yukina went and swam in the water with Suro and Sakinura.

"YUKINA-CHAN!" Someone yelled, laughing and waving to her. A darker sea green haired girl ran over to Yukina, who laughed and ran to the girl, the two hugging. "Sumi-chan! How did you get here?!" Yukina asked, smiling at the somewhat taller girl.

"Well, you disappeared, so i had to come find you. With a little help from a couple of friends." Sumi said, waving to a grinning Jin and Touya, who was sitting beneath a tree. "Besides, someONE has to keep an eye on you and your brother." Sumi said, hands on her hips and making Hiei look sharply at her.

"My..brother? You know where my brother is?! Can you tell me?!" Yukina asked, eyes wide. "Yes on the first, and no on the second. I would tell you, but, as per a promise, i can't. Least i get a dagger across the throat. But don't worry. He is..closer than you will ever know." Sumi said, before smiling.

Hiei sat on a palm tree, watching the others below, and content that Sumi would not tell Yukina about him. Yukina seemed content to know that Sumi, who was older than the both of them, knew who her brother was, and where he was, and that seemed good enough for her.

His gaze turned to Kuro, who at the moment, was surfing with Suro, and beating Yusuke and the others at it with ease. It soon turned to night, and everyone was mainly sitting around a campfire, Kagome and the others telling old stories of their adventures in Makai.

Suro and Kuro were dancing around to a cd player, Yukina and Sakinura laughing as they watched the two. Kuro had long since shifted to her demon form, tail swaying along with her body as Suro grinned a fanged grin, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs spiking down over her left golden eye.

Kuro grinned, as she pounced upon her brother, poking him upon the chest. "Hey Kura! Let Youko come out! I wanna talk to my demon brother. Besides, if he gets into any...trouble..we have ALOT of people here to keep him under control; like Grandfather, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango.." She said, listing off names as Kurama sighed.

Kuro jumped up, running over to Suro as Kurama figured 'why not?' and shifted to Youko's form, before finally, hesitantly, unlocking Youko from his mind to surface up into control. "Humans, so...paranoid.." Youko said, rolling his eyes, before he dashed over to Kuro, curious about her.

He knew she was his sister, he knew, from everything that she had said to Kurama, and unknowingly, him. He held her at arm's length,m looking her over as she just grinned. "Let's see..Fox, check. Younger than i, check. Fox traits, check. Hmm, a bit shorter than i would assume..then again, fire demons are some of the shorter demons of Makai.." Youko said, Kuro 'Hey!'ing.

"Hmm.." He examined her even more, tweaking her ears and gently tugging her tail, just to make sure, Kuro's ears twitching in annoyance. "Well, you certainly have my god like good looks as well. Yes, you're defanantly my younger sister." Youko said, almost preening her.

Kuro just laughed and swatted at him. "Ha! I'm glad you know me then. This here is Suronue, i'm sure you might know her." Kuro said, smirking. "Oh, yes, i know Suro-chan. I know her quite well. What i DO want to know...Is why do you have a mating mark, and who's is it?" Youko said, arms crossed and tail twitching. "Wh-What?!" Kuro said, blushing brightly, how had he known..?

)( Chapter End )(

Wheee! How very exciting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because there probably won't be one after it for quite a while, sorry! By the time i, hopefully, finish writing the last bit of chapters i have so far, i'd probably be going back home, to my computerless and internetless life. Anyways, until next time, Later!


End file.
